The present invention relates to pharyngeal and nasopharyngeal treatment and more particularly, to the use of an aqueous solution of dioctyl sodium sulfosuccinate for treating conditions of the mouth, tongue, throat, pharynx, larynx, nasopharynx and any of the structures that open into these areas.
There are a large number of mouthwashes on the market today which claim to have extraordinary bactericidal activity. There are also a number of treatments for the nasopharynx including nose drops, atomizer sprays, and devices to spray salt water irrigations into the upper throat area. None of these external treatments are truly effective in treating conditions of the nasopharynx, including postnasal drip, drainage, and catarrh.
The lytic properties of dioctyl sodium sulfosuccinate are also well known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,149,240, there is disclosed a vaginal preparation containing a sulfodicarboxylic acid ester. It is stated therein that esters of sulfodicarboxylic acids are effective in immobilizing microorganisms because of their wetting properties and their lytic power.
The wetting properties of the esters of sulfodicarboxylic acids also make them useful for a large number of other purposes. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,028,091 and 2,176,423 an enumeration of possible uses for such compounds is made, listing uses ranging from lubricants to emulsifying agents to coating compositions. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,234 discloses using such compounds at low concentrations for germicides, insect sprays, laundry work, and even personal use. In medically related fields, in addition to use as a vaginal preparation, it is known that dioctyl sodium sulfosuccinate will soften stools and, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,431, may be used in enemas for the treatment of severe fecal impactions and lesser degress of constipation.
Although dioctyl sodium sulfosuccinate is well known as a wetting agent and for its lytic power, it is not believed ever to have been used to treat throat conditions.